UNA VEZ MÁS
by Lore Stewart
Summary: No se puede volver atrás y reescribir la historia. Pero algunos, como Isabella y Edward, son afortunados de tener una segunda oportunidad para escribir una nueva historia con un nuevo final.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, simplemente estoy jugando con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di **NO** al plagio.

* * *

**Capítulo uno. **Algo que debería saber.

**Edward**

No pude evitar suspirar cuando mi novia no respondió a mi llamada.

Mi mente se ingenió en crear razones para explicarme porque Kate no contestó. Era tarde, recién volvia del trabajo, pero las sospechas de que había algo que no sabía empezaba a molestarme así que subí a mi auto y me dirigí a su casa entre más llamadas ignoradas.

Cuando vi las luces apagadas empecé a dudar, tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoico. Presioné el timbre y las luces empezaron a encenderse poco a poco hasta que Kate abrió la puerta. Su sorpresa fue más notable cuando la ocultó en una dulce sonrisa que me pareció nerviosa.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, mi mirada va detrás de ella dónde puedo ver claramente ropa en el suelo.

"Bebé, ¿qué haces aquí?" tenía la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco ante la dulzura de su voz, pero me controlé.

"¿Tienes algo que decirme, Kate?" inquirí mordazmente. "¿Hay algo que debería saber?"

Recordé que mi hermana la vio comprando ropa con un hombre y mi madre comiendo en su restaurante favorito con otro. Tenía las respuestas, únicamente estaba dándole la oportunidad para demostrarme que las sospechas tenían una explicación, que estaba equivocado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Puedo pasar?" dije, logrando que su cuerpo se tensé.

"Es muy tarde, Edward" dijo, sin esforzarse en un buen pretexto.

Sin embargo, pude detectar el temor en sus ojos y en su tono de voz.

"¿Estás con otro hombre?" pregunté, sintiendo que es suficiente.

"¿Acaso estás borracho?" cuestionó abriendo los ojos, quitándole peso a mi pregunta.

"Hay ropa en el suelo".

"Estás siendo paranoico" me sonríe nerviosamente.

Abrió la puerta y, efectivamente, no había ropa en el suelo. No obstante, su amante no fue muy rápido y desde la puerta pude verlo perfectamente corriendo hacia la cocina. Ella también se dio cuenta y su expresión se convirtió en una de completa rendición.

"Necesitamos hablar" le dije, mirándola con decisión.

Después de todo, sí había algo que debía saber.

* * *

Hola, bienvenidos a esta nueva historia. Sé que puede ser algo arriesgado iniciar una nueva historia cuando tengo otras, pero no pude sacar de mi cabeza esta idea apenas surgió. Esta historia no esta llena de drama, es bastante suave, diría que es perfecta cuando uno acaba de leer una historia compleja y quiere algo más tranquilo. Como dice el sumary, es una historia de segundas oportunidades. Esta terminada, tiene un total de 23 capítulos que son de la misma extensión por eso pienso actualizar cada dos días.

En fin, espero sus comentarios y que se unan al grupo de FB: www. facebook groups /227390610948257/


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, simplemente estoy jugando con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi **NO **al plagio**.**

* * *

**_Capítulo dos._**_ Señor Sabelotodo _

**Bella**

"Bells, puedes pasar invierno con Sue y conmigo".

Cerré la puerta haciendo malabares para no soltar las bolsas de compras y mi celular.

"Lo sé, papá" comenté con una sonrisa cansada a pesar de que no podía verme. Estaba segura que él sabía que estaba intentando ser madura respecto a los cambios que estaba enfrentando al volver a Seattle después de siete años.

Cuando se despidió, me enfrenté a la complicada realidad: la luz de la cocina se veía más oscura y sabía que debía cambiarla, la casa estaba algo fría por lo que debería considerar la invitación de mi padre y, por último, era hora de desempacar las maletas que seguían cerca de la puerta.

Limpié, me preparé la cena y luego me di una ducha para irme hacia el trabajo. Trabajar como mesera no era algo nuevo, lo hice para ayudar a pagar mi matrícula universitaria y lo dejé poco después de casarme. Luego tuve la facilidad de empezar mi propio negocio, pero el divorcio turbio me llevó a tomar la decisión de renunciar a su administración y volver a mi ciudad natal.

Apenas llevaba una semana en Seattle y aunque era algo cansado ser mesera en un bar ubicado en el corazón de la ciudad, fue el trabajo más rápido que pude conseguir. Continuaba repitiéndome que solo era temporal y preferible a seguir en un matrimonio que me destruyó poco a poco.

Mi ex esposo creía que lo sabía todo, pero no era así. Personalmente, no me daba cuenta, pero un día mi padre me dijo que me escuchaba triste. Eso me golpeó, y poco a poco, descubrí que él tenía razón. El problema no era el matrimonio, era Michael hundiendo mi esencia poco a poco.

Por supuesto, el proceso de aceptación fue un proceso más complejo y largo. Tuvo que transcurrir casi dos años para que pudiese decir que estaba divorciada y en camino de reconstruirme. Michael aun creía que volvería con él, pero naturalmente eso no sucedería.

Cuando llegué al bar, saludé a mis compañeros y empecé con la rutina laboral una hora antes de abrir el establecimiento. El bar me gustaba y podría ser un buen punto de partida para mí. Las luces siempre eran suaves, el ambiente era tranquilo pero festivo y el olor no era fuerte como un bar cualquiera, además las propinas eran buenas para mis futuros planes.

Los clientes empezaron a llegar cuando el sol desapareció. Estaba alejándome de la barra con las bebidas de un grupo de clientes cuando la puerta se abrió, las luces eran lo suficientemente claras para que pudiera observar al hombre que, a pesar de los años, siempre podría reconocer donde fuera.

Él se acercó a la barra, pero no miró al barman, sino a mí, permitiéndome ver el reconocimiento en su mirada también.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Capítulo para iniciar la semana.

Gracias por los comentarios del primer capítulo y por los favoritos.

Espero sus comentarios y que se unan al grupo de FB: www. facebook groups /227390610948257/


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, simplemente estoy jugando con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di **NO** al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo tres. _**Un pequeño respiro.

**Edward**

Mi plan era estar solo, pero mi mejor amigo no creyó que eso fuese aceptable.

"¿Cómo estás con el asunto de Kate?" entendía la curiosidad de Emmett, porque apenas había pasado un par de semanas desde que Kate y yo terminamos, lo más civilizadamente posible dadas las circunstancias.

Antes de girarme hacia Emmett para responderle vi como Bella les sonreía amablemente a los clientes antes de moverse hacia la barra.

"Ella probablemente esté bien".

"Si dejaras de mirar a la bonita mesera y me prestaras atención, sabrías que quiero saber cómo estás tú" lo escuché quejarse y lo miré al fin.

"Estoy bien, Kate y yo teníamos diferentes perspectivas de nuestra relación" expresé un poco agotado, aunque era verdad.

"Lo lamento, amigo".

Me encogí de hombros y bebí un poco de mi bebida. Mi mirada se quedó estática en la copa, pero mis recuerdos empezaron a vagar siete años atrás.

_Quería estar solo. Tranquilidad después de la última discusión con mi novia, porque discutir era lo que único que últimamente hacíamos, cada vez por cosas más estúpidas y simples. Sentía que algo había cambiado en nuestra relación y eso estaba afectándome profundamente._

_"Tienes que dejarla ir, esa ya no es una relación sana para ninguno de los dos" me aconsejó mi madre con dulzura cuando le conté porque estaba tan callado._

Ella tenía razón. No quería creerlo entonces, pero al final lo comprendí. Nos queríamos a pesar de esas discusiones y por eso no fue fácil para ninguno decir adiós.

Aquel día, cuando me alejé de ella, mientras un nudo molestaba la boca de mi estómago, no pensé alguna vez dijera que todo iba estar bien. Pero empecé a vivir un poco más cada día, y ahora, sabía que tomé una buena decisión al terminar lo nuestro.

"¿Edward?" miré hacia Emmett y elevé una ceja en su dirección. "¿Seguro que estás bien?"

Estaba por responderle cuando sentí la mirada de mi ex novia sobre mí, la miré sintiendo que estábamos mucho mejor cuando me sonrió tenuemente desde la distancia. Hice un intento de sonrisa, entendiendo que el tiempo nos había hecho comprender que no habíamos estado destinados a estar juntos.

Cuando mi mirada volvió hacia mi amigo, él me miraba fijamente.

"Hombre, estás preocupándome".

"Solo necesito un pequeño respiro" aseguré y bebí el resto de mi bebida en un solo trago.

* * *

Y sí, la exnovia es Bella.

Gracias por los comentarios y favoritos, me animan mucho.

¡Buen fin de semana!


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, simplemente estoy jugando con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di **NO** al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo cuatro. _**Algún día lo sabré.

**Bella**

El taxi me dejó en la puerta de la casa alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, entré lo más rápido al interior escondiéndome del frio de noviembre. Pensé que después de una ducha caliente y un poco de chocolate conciliaría el sueño pronto, pero eso no sucedió.

Al menos conocía la razón. Después de siete años, Edward Cullen volvía a mi mente. Al terminar nuestra relación seguí con mi vida, pero jamás podría negar su importancia dentro de mi historia.

Hubiese querido acercarme y preguntarle sobre su vida. Quería saber si aún iba al museo para observar la colección sobre Amelia Earhart, si todavía observaba las estrellas en el telescopio que su padre le regaló o si seguía preguntándose si el capitán del Titanic lloró.

Me dolía creer que probablemente nunca iba a saberlo. Cuando tenía diecisiete creí que el amor podría mover montañas por eso me pregunté por mucho tiempo porque no funcionamos. Éramos cómplices, buenos amigos, un buen equipo, pero no logramos ser una buena pareja.

Fueron los mejores meses como pareja, sin embargo. Siempre fui espontanea, aunque no hacía nada demasiado riesgoso. Él veía el mundo con lógica, pero su corazón lo dirigía. Ahora que lo volvía a ver, no podía evitar preguntarme si algún día encontraría a alguien como él.

No hubo un origen especifico para que nuestra relación fallará, éramos demasiado jóvenes y con diferentes planes a futuro. Él quería seguir los pasos de sus padres e ir a la facultad de arquitectura de Cornell, yo quería quedarme en Seattle para estudiar negocios. Eventualmente la incertidumbre de que podría encontrar alguien mejor empezó a sobresalir en forma de tontas quejas y peleas.

Sí, así de inmadura e insegura era.

Él se alejó a tiempo, sé que no a propósito o por egoísmo.

Hizo lo correcto, eso me permitió crecer y poder recordarlo positivamente.

Cuando el sueño me venció al fin, la mañana llegó demasiado rápido. Hice mi rutina diaria y cuando llegó la hora de ir al trabajo tomé un taxi ya que mi vieja camioneta aún necesitaba algún repuesto que desconocía.

Me paralicé momentáneamente al llegar al bar porque ahí, en el estacionamiento, estaba Edward parado a un lado de su auto. Me moví con inercia y curiosidad hasta quedar frente a él.

"Hey" habló tentativamente.

"Hola" le sonreí ligeramente, observándolo dudar.

Pensé que, después de todo, tal vez sí podría obtener algunas respuestas.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza estuve de viaje por unas semanas, trataré de ponerme al corriente con las actualizaciones. Gracias por su tiempo y sus comentarios. **


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, simplemente estoy jugando con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di **NO** al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo cinco_****. **¿Qué le pasó a la perfección?

**Edward**

Seguí a mi corazón al día siguiente de saber que Bella era mesera de aquel bar. Simplemente me presenté calculando su hora de entrada y tuve suerte. Ella tenía que trabajar, pero ambos queríamos ponernos al corriente de nuestras vidas y aceptó vernos el día de su descanso.

Por eso, días después, di tumbos hasta la puerta de su casa cuando la recogí. Actuamos amigablemente durante la cena, pero sinceramente fue algo torpe porque no sabíamos qué decir al principio.

Inevitablemente recordé como solía hacerla reír, no a propósito, con mis comentarios porque mis chistes eran malos. Quería un poco de eso; que a pesar del tiempo nosotros aun consiguiéramos sincronizarnos.

¿Qué había pasado con su vida? ¿Había estudiado negocios como quería? ¿Estaba saliendo con alguien? ¿Tenía hijos? Sintiendo que estábamos tan alejados, me lamenté de la manera en que terminamos, aun si no fue a propósito.

No tenía un anillo pero no podría imaginarla estando soltera porque mientras salíamos muchos hombres trataban de llamar su atención. Desde mi perspectiva adolescente ella era perfecta porque era autentica. A pesar de que su expresión actual era tranquila podía notar un poco de tristeza en ella, incluso sus sonrisas no se sentían completamente genuinas.

"Entonces…" aclaró un poco su voz. "¿Qué haces actualmente?"

"Soy arquitecto" comenté, sabiendo que ella lo intuía.

"Me da gusto" me sonrió ligeramente.

"Trabajo con mis padres, su empresa de diseño y arquitectura ha crecido en los últimos años" continué, esperando no sonar estúpido por trabajar en la empresa familiar. Esperaba que ella no pensara eso. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

Se mordió el labio antes de sonreír dubitativamente. "Me mudé a Olympia después de graduarme en negocios, tuve mi propia cafetería ahí, pero al regresar a Seattle… la perdí".

Se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la fuerte, pero podía ver su expresión decaer.

"Lamento escucharlo. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" cuestioné, suavizando mi mirada.

Negó y elevó su mirada hacia mí con timidez.

"Me casé con la persona equivocada" murmuró en voz baja.

Mi respiración se detuvo por un momento, luego la miré con sorpresa.

Como pensé, era demasiado perfecta para que estuviera sola.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, simplemente estoy jugando con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di NO al plagio.

* * *

**PD: ¡Lamento tantooo la tardanza!**

* * *

_**Capítulo seis. **_Como cuando estábamos juntos.

**Bella**

Sentada frente a él, los recuerdos me invadieron. Cuando estábamos juntos, me consideraba una adolescente fantasiosa y recuerdo haberle orillado a bailar bajo la torrencial lluvia. Me encantaba decir su nombre y sentir su mano alcanzar la mía cuando estaba por marcharse.

Ambos habíamos pasado por el amor y la guerra, intentando luchar para salvar lo nuestro, aunque eventualmente no detuvo la oscuridad de nuestro final como pareja. Por los recuerdos, hubiese preferido callar sobre mi matrimonio fallido e ignorar sobre su vida amorosa.

"¿Te casaste?" expresó con asombro, su expresión hubiese sido cómica sino fuera un tema tan serio.

"Estuve casada, empecé los tramites del divorcio hace dos años así que la verdad, estoy divorciada, pero sí, me casé" expliqué divagando para luego beber de mi copa.

"¿Perdiste tu empresa por el divorcio?" cuestionó confundido, enarcando una ceja.

"Fue un divorcio complejo, pero no exactamente" respondí sin mirarlo. "El lugar del establecimiento de mi cafetería pertenecía a la familia de mi ex marido así que las cosas se pusieron tensas entre todos y…" bufé, sin saber cómo explicar lo patético de mi historia. "Supuse que mantener mi cafetería en la propiedad de su familia no era una buena elección si quería alejarme de raíz, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba pensando en volver a Seattle".

"Debió haber sido difícil para ti abandonar tu negocio después de tanta dedicación" me encogí de hombros, aceptándolo y recordando como le había pagado la ultima mensualidad a los padres de Michael , liquidado a mis tres empleados y pagado a mi abogado antes de empezar una nueva vida. "Pero si me permites decirlo, si él no era buena persona y necesitabas sacarlo de tu vida en todas las maneras, creo que actuaste inteligentemente".

Le lancé una mirada de agradecimiento por su comprensión. De vez en cuando, necesitaba que alguien me dijera que no había sido tonta por no aprovecharme de la fortuna de Michael.

"¿Y tú? ¿estás con alguien?" pregunté vacilantemente, insegura de si quería escuchar la respuesta.

Hizo una mueca irónica antes de negar. "Recién termine con alguien, al parecer las relaciones monógamas no eran lo suyo".

Hice una mueca, no sabiendo si debía sentir pena por Edward, aunque definitivamente lo sentía por aquella mujer. Estaba casi segura que lamentaría había perdido a un gran hombre, así como yo lo hice en el pasado.

Poco a poco, el tiempo trascurrió y, sin necesitad de una dirección establecida, simplemente nos dejábamos ir. Al final de la noche me llevó a casa y me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla. Antes de irse, me sorprendió alcanzando mi mano y dándome un leve apretón.

Como cuando solíamos estar juntos.


	7. CAPITULO 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, simplemente estoy jugando con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di NO al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo siete_**. De repente.

**Edward**

Hubo un toque en mi puerta antes de que esta se abriera y mi sonriente madre entrara.

"Hola cariño" saludó, entrando y cerrando la puerta de mi oficina a sus espaldas. "Necesito tu propuesta para el señor Webber".

Caminé hacia mi archivero y me giré hacia ella para darle la carpeta. "¿Necesitas algo más?"

"No, hijo" asentí suavemente y la vi caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se giró para mirarme fijamente. "A decir verdad, quería preguntarte cómo estabas con el asunto de Kate, pero ahora quiero saber porque tienes _esa_ mirada que no había visto desde hace mucho".

"¿A qué te refieres, mamá?" vacilé, confundido.

"Es algo difícil de explicar, cariño" comentó conciliadoramente. "¿Almorzamos juntos?"

Decidí restarle importancia a las palabras de mi madre y seguir trabajando, después de todo, no se me ocurría nada que decir. Mi vida había recuperado su ritmo normal después de terminar con Kate, iba al trabajo, iba a casa, salía con Emmett. Dulce normalidad.

A excepción de Bella Swan. Ella era la única parte que sobresalía, no pensé que volvería a ver su rostro otra vez, aunque cuando recién terminamos lo anhelaba y dolía. Ahora veo su rostro sonriente cada que Emmett me invitaba unos tragos.

Habían transcurrido unas semanas desde nuestra reunión y estábamos en una amistad que implicaba saludarnos con un gesto con la cabeza cuando nos veíamos en el bar, pero eso era todo. Sabía que no había hecho mal en invitarla a cenar porque ahora éramos adultos y habíamos continuado con nuestras vidas.

Mientras comía con mi madre ella soltó algunas preguntas sospechosas por aquí y por allá que salté inteligentemente. Pero no sucedió lo mismo con su invitación.

"Pasaras navidad con nosotros, ¿verdad?" elevó una ceja con curiosidad.

"Por supuesto, mamá" murmuré, no sabiendo dónde más podría estar.

La dejé en la empresa, en compañía de mi padre y luego volví a mi departamento. Fue ahí cuando recordé que necesitaba comprar los regalos de navidad. Estaba seguro que con una semana de antelación tendría problemas para encontrar los regalos perfectos.

Sin embargo, los regalos perdieron importancia tres días después cuando recorría una tienda de deportes y de repente me encontré con Bella en el área de pesca mientras ella buscaba el regalo para su padre y yo para mi cuñado.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, simplemente estoy jugando con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di NO al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo ocho_****. **Estamos bien.

**Bella**

"¿Buscas un regalo para tu padre?" me preguntó él.

Asentí hacia su dirección con una sonrisa, mirando hacia los objetos que traía. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Para el esposo de Alice" respondió.

"No sabía que Alice se había casado" comenté, recordando a su hermana menor.

Continuamos con nuestra compra en aquel lugar de pesca. Luego seguimos conversando sobre los cambios que habían sucedido entre los miembros de nuestras familias mientras comprábamos los presentes, lo más relevante era que su hermana se había casado con un amigo de la familia y que mi padre con Sue, nuestra vecina más cercana.

"Sabía que no debía dejar los regalos para el último momento" me quejé, después de superar una fila de treinta minutos para pagar por una pulsera destinada a la esposa de mi padre.

"Te recuerdo que solo tienes que comprar para dos personas" comentó sin humor.

"Puedo acompañarte en tus compras, si quieres" dije, sin pensarlo mucho.

Dudó por un momento antes de aceptar, diciendo que un consejo femenino le vendría bien. Continuamos pasando entre una gran cantidad de personas y tiendas hasta que conseguimos regalos para todos los miembros de su familia. Era difícil recordar cómo me sentía antes de reencontrarme con Edward, era como si de alguna manera recuperara a un viejo amigo.

Al final del día me invitó a cenar hamburguesas y bufé cuando vi que recordaba mi lugar favorito. Se rio de mi cuando empujé su hombro y pedí lo mismo que cuando era más joven.

"¿Y en qué proyecto estas trabajando ahora?" inquirí mientras esperábamos por nuestro pedido.

Escuché atentamente cuando Edward empezó a hablarme acerca de la remodelación de una iglesia. En algún momento creí que sería imposible estar así: que cuando lo viese los recuerdos me golpearían negativamente, pero no. Los recuerdos buenos y malos se veían tan lejanos que no dolían porque el tiempo había ayudado.

Sí, los niños habían crecido, pero en esencia, seguíamos siendo los mismos.

Estaba feliz por él, se había convertido en arquitecto como deseaba y trabajaba en un lugar rodeado de su cálida familia. Esperaba que, a pesar de que mi vida estaba desordenada, también estuviese feliz por mí.

Tal vez solo estaba siendo dramática, pero pensaba que nuestra interacción era un milagro.

Era bueno estar con él y darme cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que vivimos, estábamos bien.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, simplemente estoy jugando con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di **_NO_** al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo nueve_****. **Tiempo.

**Edward**

La vida era cuestión de tiempo. Con el tiempo uno aprende a sobrellevar una pérdida, superar una relación y, según la opinión de Emmett, también es necesario para sentirse listo para conocer a otra mujer. Al menos utilizó esas palabras para animarme a ir con él por unas bebidas. Lo que sonaba como una simple salida resultó ser una cita doble cuando Rosalie llegó con Tanya, su mejor amiga.

Intenté ser cordial con Tanya, pero no estaba concentrado en ella como probablemente Emmett y su prometida planearon cuando decidieron jugar a cupido a mis espaldas.

"Tanya" Rosalie se puso de pie, sonriendo hacia su amiga. "¿Me acompañas al tocador?"

Una vez que Tanya se había ido con Rosalie, Emmett chasqueó su lengua obteniendo mi atención.

"Edward" él elevó una ceja. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"¿Mi problema?" cuestioné con burla. "¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿Una cita doble y a ciegas?"

"¿Eso es un problema? Bueno, lo siento" respondió, pero podía reconocer que no lo hacía. "Pensé que ya habías superado lo de Kate".

Me tomé un momento para respirar profundamente antes de hablar.

"No se trata de Kate, o incluso de Tanya" expresé. "Ella parece simpática, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en otra persona" su mirada se volvió interesada cuando entendió a lo que me refería, pero se quedó en absoluto silencio, permitiéndome continuar.

Intentaba colocar a Isabella en el fondo de mi mente, pero no podía recordar cómo hacerlo. Esta vez el tiempo no había hecho del todo su trabajo porque aún recordaba la sensación de vitalidad que sentí cuando estuve haciendo las compras con ella.

Era una verdadera locura y así se lo hice saber a Emmett mientras le contaba brevemente sobre ella.

"¿La mesera es tu amor de juventud?" inquirió con verdadero asombro, asentí tranquilamente y esperé por uno de sus comentarios fuera de lugar, pero eso nunca llegó. "Supongo que es simple deducir que no la has superado cómo creías".

Sacudí la cabeza negativamente. "Lo nuestro no funcionó, ¿no me escuchaste?".

Él se encogió de hombros, reflexionando mientras le daba un trago rápido a su bebida.

"Rose y yo hemos terminado y vuelto más veces de las que puedo recordar, sé que para algunos suena demasiado tóxico…" comentó con seriedad, "pero no es como que sea lo mismo, sabemos que somos humanos y cuando cometemos errores, aprendemos y nos comprometemos a trabajar en lo que nos hizo separarnos la última vez".

"Tal vez eso no aplique con nosotros" discutí.

"¿Cómo podrías saberlo?" contradijo, lo miré con advertencia antes de que siguiera con sus consejos. "De acuerdo, no me meteré en tus asuntos, pero de la manera en que lo veo, tienes que cerrar el ciclo del recuerdo de lo que tuviste con esa mujer en el pasado y luego pensar que, aunque lo suyo no funcionó la primera vez, nada sugiere que no puedan tener una segunda oportunidad".

"¿Quieres decir que aun la quiero y debería reintentarlo con ella?" bufé. "Eso suena…"

"¿Una locura? ¿Demasiado riesgoso?" preguntó.

Asentí, pensando en Bella y su reciente divorcio, porque eso indicaba que ella sí me superó y siguió con su vida a pesar de su resultado.

Definitivamente era una locura y un riesgo.

* * *

Este capítulo esta dividido en algo así como dos partes, trataré de subirlo está misma semana.

Esta historia, como había dicho, tiene 23 capítulos cortos así que puede que no haya tantos detalles como en otras y que las cosas sucedan muy rápido pero espero que comprendan.

**saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Mar91, patymdn, andrea, Nitoca, Maryluna, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, Jade HSos, Katie D. B , liduvina y ELIZABETH.**

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Significan mucho y me animan a continuar escribiendo, se que no siempre puedo responder sus comentarios pero sí que los leo y espero seguir haciéndolo. Nos leemos en la próxima :)


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, simplemente estoy jugando con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di **_NO_** al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo diez_****. **Te tuve.

**Bella**

No pude contener mi mueca cuando mi celular sonó y vi de quien se trataba. Ignoré la llamada pero apenas crucé la puerta del personal, volvió a sonar. Quise ignorarlo de nuevo pero sabía que no se detendría, así que aunque sabía que mi buen humor desaparecería, acepté la llamada.

"Michael" arrastré su nombre como de costumbre, tratando de ser impersonal para que lo que dijera no me afectara.

"Debemos vernos".

Arrugué mi frente con disgusto ante su tono de mandamiento.

"Michael, hace meses que estamos divorciados, no tenemos ningún asunto pendiente" le recordé. "Pero si necesitas decirme algo puedes hacerlo por medio de mi abogado, el tuyo debe tener su número".

"Deberías estar agradecida de que me tomé mi tiempo para contactarte".

Él estaba siendo tan estúpido, de nuevo.

"Adiós, Michael" colgué y bufé antes de guardar mi celular en el bolso.

Nada mejor que la llamada de mi ex marido antes de iniciar mi turno.

Lo único que estaba dispuesta a escuchar de él, si sucediera, sería una disculpa por cómo pasó sobre mi durante nuestro matrimonio, aun si fuera una deshonesta. Después de todo, él era bueno creando situaciones que lo beneficiaran y escenarios donde ganaba algo.

Durante mi turno estuve un poco distraída y silenciosa, les sonreía mecánicamente a los cliente pero únicamente porque sabía que ellos no eran culpables de lo que la llamada de mi ex marido me causaba.

Si alguien tenía la responsabilidad de lo sucedido esa era yo por permitir que él tomara decisiones por mí y me convirtiera en alguien diferente a quien en realidad era.

Cuando salí del bar mi malhumor me hizo soltar un grito de frustración y patear lo más cercano que tenía: un bote de basura.

"¿Una mala noche?"

Mi respiración se detuvo por un segundo cuando reconocí la voz de Edward a mis espaldas. Me giré y le sonreí un poco avergonzada.

"Algo así. ¿Qué haces aquí? Cerramos hace media hora".

Dudó antes de responderme. "Pensé que podría alcanzar un trago".

"¿También tuviste un mal día?" cuestioné.

"Una mala cita" reconoció.

Asentí y tuve que aceptar que esa información me sacudió. Sabía que hubo un momento en que Edward fue mío, no de la manera de pertenencia o posesividad, pero ojalá mi cerebro entendiera que eso estaba en el pasado y que, así como él, yo también debía seguir adelante.

"Bella" dio un paso hacia mí, dudoso y como si supiera que realmente estaba teniendo una mala noche. "Tal vez no somos amigos, pero si alguna vez me necesitas, para bien o para mal, estaré ahí para ti".

Lo miré atentamente, reteniendo un suspiro ante sus dulces palabras y le sonreí, sintiéndome agradecida de que, de alguna manera, aún lo tuviera.

* * *

¡Que bonitos comentarios me han dejado!, terminé sonriendo al leerlos y ver que apoyan el consejo de Emmett. Ahora, puede ser que sea subjetivo, pero el próximo capítulo tal vez le dé un pequeño giro dramático a la historia. Así que, nos leemos.

Pero antes, gracias por leer y sus comentarios a**: ****saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Mar91, patymdn, andrea, Nitoca, Maryluna, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, Jade HSos, Katie D. B , liduvina, ELIZABETH y PoliFP13.**

*** Pueden encontrar el grupo de FB en mi perfil.**

***Si también son seguidoras del fic: Te necesito. Deberían saber que pronto estaré subiendo un avance y otras noticias referentes.**


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, simplemente estoy jugando con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di **_NO_** al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo once_****. **El primer amor.

**Edward**

"Sigues siendo dulce, Edward" comentó. "Lo justo es que sepas que si tú necesitas a alguien, estaré feliz de ser esa persona" continuó, irradiando honestidad en su voz y conmoción en su mirada.

Estaba satisfecho de que esa promesa nos uniera de alguna manera. Podría ser poco, o nada, pero para mi era suficiente para seguir adelante.

"¿Quieres hablarme sobre lo que te sucedió?" inquirí.

Soltó un suspiró cansado, pero asintió. "¿Tienes tiempo para un café?"

Acepté de enseguida y la guié a mi auto. Una vez en su casa, me invitó a acomodarme en su sala mientras nos preparaba café. Cuando volvió a la sala, se sentó a mi lado. No la presioné a hablar enseguida porque su expresión me decía que era algo difícil, y por eso, estaba agradecido que confiara en mí para hablarlo.

"Mi ex esposo me llamó hace unas horas, en realidad no hablamos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme... vulnerable. ¿Tiene eso sentido?" murmuró con expresión distante.

Apretando mi mandíbula, me moví más cerca de ella.

"¿Qué fue lo que él te hizo en realidad?" pregunté con voz tensa.

"Nunca me maltrató físicamente" priorizó, y confieso, que me alivió un poco. "Los primeros años lo pasamos fortaleciendo nuestra relación y haciéndonos una vida laboral. Nunca noté nada malo, parecía que lo hacíamos bien. Su familia me apoyó a iniciar mi propio negocio, insistiendo que no tenía que ser una empleada cuando podía ser la jefa" una sonrisa irónica se posó en sus labios, mostrando su desacuerdo. "Pero me emocionaba tener algo mío y acepté su ayuda. Él empezó a trabajar en el negocio familiar y yo en mi cafetería, pero conforme pasaron lo años y él obtuvo mayor responsabilidad en la empresa de su familia, tuve que empezar a pasar más tiempo de su brazo en sus reuniones de negocios, lo que me llevó a tener que cambiar mi manera de vestir, de hablar y de reír" hizo una mueca. "Me convertí en lo que él necesitaba, alguien que seguía sus órdenes y no reprochaba. Me volví… otra" bajó la voz y me miró fijamente. "Me traicioné".

Su mirada afectada me hizo hacer una mueca cuando detecté que se culpaba y reprochaba injustamente.

"¿Puedo darte un consejo?" la miré fijamente, con cautela y apreté su mano cuando asintió con la cabeza. "Deberías detenerte, dejar atrás a esa Bella. Aprende de ese error, pero no mantengas la culpabilidad, dile adiós y sigue adelante" dije con suavidad. "Demonios, sé que es más fácil decirlo, pero ya diste el primer paso cuando te divorciaste. Ese matrimonio ya no podrá afectarte".

Sus labios temblaron un poco antes de suspirar profundamente y abrazarme. "Gracias, Edward. No sabía que necesitaba sacarlo, pero ahora me siento mejor. Gracias".

Cuando volví a casa, recordé el rostro de la mujer que solía amar, el cómo se sentían sus abrazos, su risa melodiosa y, a veces, ruidosa, el aroma de su cabello y como sus mejillas se coloreaban con el viento frío. A pesar de que la escondí por muchos años de mis recuerdos, nunca la olvidé.

No entendía como su ex marido no pudo amar aquello cuando eran aquellas características que la hacían _ella_.

Nuestro primer amor fue doloroso y, como muchos, no pudo ser a pesar de nuestra persistencia.

No lo pudimos tener aun si nos amamos demasiado.

Siguiendo el consejo de Emmett, estando en la cama apunto de dormir, le dije adiós a mi primer amor.

Dicen que el primer amor es como un niño pequeño que no tiene experiencia. Era joven entonces, no sabía lo que hacía, pero puede que ahora sí lo supiera.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, simplemente estoy jugando con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di **_NO_** al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo doce_****. **El amor es el culpable.

**Bella**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que visité a mi padre, específicamente desde la cena de año nuevo. Su aniversario de bodas me llevó de nuevo a su casa y, ya que ellos pasarían el fin de semana fuera, me propusieron que me quedara en mi vieja habitación en su casa.

Nunca me había sentido tan sentimental al estar ahí hasta que decidí revisar la caja de viejos recuerdos. Eso fue como abrir un portal hacia la Isabella adolescente.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al ver las viejas fotografías, no me sorprendió encontrar a Edward en la mayoría. Como una joven enamorada, me comprometí a inmortalizar cada segundo a su lado. Y encontrarme con las cartas que nos escribíamos me trajo una tonta sonrisa, nosotros teníamos celulares por supuesto, pero esa era una cursi manera para expresarnos.

Todas esas fotografías y cartas eran la prueba de cuanto nos quisimos, la parte buena y fácil de la relación. Los recuerdos de las peleas, las dudas y la inmadurez eran la prueba de la parte complicada.

El día que terminamos era un recuerdo traspapelado. No sabíamos si terminar era correcto o incorrecto, si deberíamos de luchar una vez más para estar juntos o si debíamos estar con alguien más.

Recordaba que lloré, que él se quedó un momento conmigo y dijo que el tiempo sanaría nuestros corazones y que algún día entendería que, aunque me estaba diciendo adiós, me amaba.

En ese momento estaba segura de que no podría ser amor si me estaba dejando. Luego creí que el amor era el verdadero culpable de que me doliera tanto nuestra separación.

Ese recuerdo me quebró y las lágrimas empezaron a nublar mi visión, haciéndome cerrar la caja de recuerdos y colocarlo de nuevo al fondo del viejo armario.

La última noche Edward había sido tan comprensivo conmigo y con el recuerdo de mi antiguo matrimonio. Su promesa de amistad fue dulce, pero me hizo darme cuenta de que nuestras vidas no eran como antes. Aunque podía ver al Edward del pasado, una parte se sentía como si fuéramos extraños.

Me hizo comprender que siempre tendría presente los momentos que pasamos enamorados. Me recordó lo mucho que pensé en él y rogué porque estuviese a salvo y, siendo sincera, me sirvió para reconocer que en el presente tampoco podía dejar de pensar en él y extrañarlo, aunque sabía que debía de mantenerme alejada porque yo estaba en proceso de cicatrización.

Eso me hizo llorar más porque aún sentía algo por él y no quería pensar qué. Mi divorcio era un hecho, pero aun tenía que sanar y encontrar mi camino. No podía arrastrarlo a él a mi desequilibrada vida, ni siquiera estaba segura de si él se sentía igual, aunque por la manera en que me miraba podía intuir que era el caso.

Años atrás, él había puesto un punto final a nuestra relación por nuestro bienestar y sabía que ahora era mi turno. Debía dejar de verlo porque no podría fingir que era solo un ex novio o un buen amigo… ya no podría estar cerca de él porque ya no era mío.

Eso dolía y, de nuevo, el amor era el culpable.

* * *

Aclaración: En el capitulo anterior, la última parte, en la reflexión de Edward se referia más al hecho de cerrar un ciclo para empezar otro de una manera sana no de olvidar el pasado con Bella.

¿Como ven lo que Bella piensa? Puedo tratar de entenderla, de repente te encuentras con una antigua pareja y los recuerdos te golpean pero también estás saliendo de un divorcio y estás sanando. Eso no debe ser fácil, ¿Qué sería lo primordial? ¿Tal vez un equilibrio entre ambos? ¿Pero como logras eso, es posible?

Nos leemos en la próxima, rero antes, gracias por leer y sus comentarios a**: ****saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Mar91, patymdn, andrea, Nitoca, Maryluna, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, Jade HSos, Katie D. B , liduvina, ELIZABETH, PoliFP13 Y LUNA.**

*** Pueden encontrar el grupo de FB en mi perfil.**

***Si también son seguidoras del fic: Te necesito. Deberían saber que pronto estaré subiendo un avance y otras noticias referentes.**


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di **_NO_** al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo trece_****. **Algo que ya sé.

**Edward**

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que vi a Bella. Siete días y siete noches de intentos vacíos por concentrarme en algo que no fuera ella. Hablé con Emmett unas veces más, incrédulo de cual debería ser el primer paso, pero él tampoco tenía mucha experiencia porque Rose había sido su única pareja desde… siempre.

"De nuevo estás a mil kilómetros de aquí, hijo" habló mi madre, trayéndome de regreso al presente. "¿Qué te ocurre?"

Fijé mis ojos en su mirada preocupada, encogiendo un hombro. "Es solo que me di cuenta que nada cambió".

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A qué te refieres?" sus ojos se abrieron con más preocupación.

No intentaba ser tan profundo, pero estaba siendo honesto con mi madre. Me tomó años darme cuenta que mis sentimientos por Bella se mantenían, pero temía que para nosotros no hubiese un punto de retorno por habernos lastimado en el pasado.

Deseaba poder leer su mente y saber si ella nos daría una segunda oportunidad. Sabía que ya no éramos los mismos jóvenes de antes así que esta vez podríamos hacerlo funcionar. ¿Pero cómo dar ese primer paso?

"Edward, estás preocupándome".

Le sonreí de manera tranquilizadora a mi madre. "Estoy enamorado de alguien".

Jadeó con sorpresa, parpadeando en mi dirección con desconcierto.

"Esa es una buena noticia, pero ya que apenas han pasado unos meses desde que terminaste con Kate, me arriesgo a suponer que conoces a esta persona hace muy poco así que estar enamorado es algo… fuerte y pronto".

Sonreí ante su preocupación materna y tomé su mano para calmarla.

"Puedes tener razón, pero en realidad la conozco desde hace algún tiempo, aunque recién volví a verla" confesé. "Tranquila mamá, no importa si es apresurado o no, lo importante aquí es si ella siente lo mismo por mí".

Una sonrisa alentadora apareció en su bonito rostro al escucharme. "Deberías preguntarle".

Mi madre tenía un buen consejo y decidí seguirlo. Al final de nuestro almuerzo se acercó y me abrazó.

"Estás equivocado, tú no eres él mismo y ella tampoco así que creo que ahora todo irá mejor. Salúdame a Isabella".

La miré con asombro, separándome para verla. "¿Como?"

"Te lo dije antes, tienes esa mirada que no había visto desde que, específicamente, ustedes estaban juntos" me sonrió presumidamente.

Ni siquiera me molesté en contradecirla porque, en el fondo, era algo que ya sabía.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di **NO** al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo catorce_****. **Deseo que estuvieras aquí.

**Bella**

Puedo ser dura.

Puedo ser fuerte.

Pero cuando Edward estaba involucrado… no era tan fácil.

Me convencí de mantenerme alejada de él para detener mis sentimientos, pero cada que alguien entraba al bar esperaba verlo. Y cuando estaba ahí, lo más que cruzaba con él era un ademán como saludo y luego, mientras me recriminaba por ser tan débil, fingía que estaba ocupada atendiendo a otros clientes.

En el fondo, había una chica a quien le importaba una mierda el pasado y deseaba acercarse a Edward. Y luego estaba la otra chica que no dejaba de darle vueltas a sus temores y pensaba que era demasiado pronto para lanzarse sin protección a los sentimientos que rondaban en su cabeza, aún si se trataba de él.

Deseaba encontrar el equilibro para ambas chicas porque, sin importar que chica fuera, Edward siempre estaba ahí, en todas partes.

"¡Hey! Bella, ¿cierto?" me giré hacia la voz a mis espaldas, sorprendiéndome al encontrarme con el amigo de Edward.

"¿Sí?" respondí con cautela.

"Soy Emmett, ¿me reconoces?" tomé la mano que me ofreció y asentí con una sonrisa amable. "Bien, entonces… Edward me habló sobre ti y aunque he tratado de evitar involucrarme para no ganarme una patada en el trasero…" divagó, "estoy cansándome de verlos actuar tontamente".

Enarqué una ceja en su dirección. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Evidentemente reencontrarte con él te ha hecho recuperar viejos sentimientos, y no intentes negarlo porque eres bastante expresiva" me quedé en silencio y consciente de mi sonrojo. "No sé qué ha pasado, pero ya no lo verás más por aquí. No intento ser rudo, pero espero que saber que no lo volverás a ver te ayude a darte cuenta de lo que en realidad quieres".

Cuando el hombre se marchó decidí no creer en sus palabras.

Sin embargo, Edward no apareció en las siguientes semanas. Saber que su amigo dijo la verdad me entristeció e hirió, sabía que eso haría que fuese más fácil superar mis sentimientos hacia él, pero solo podía pensar en lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que no quería dejarlo ir. De verdad, deseaba que estuviera ahí.

Así que unos días más tarde, mientras salía del bar, reconocí su figura en el estacionamiento. Parecía vacilante cuando me vio, lo que sin duda me trajo recuerdos del Edward adolescente; nervioso y dulce. No me importó si estaba ahí para despedirse por siempre, antes de que dijera algo o hiciera cualquier movimiento, corrí y me lancé a sus brazos, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pude.

* * *

**¡FELICES FIESTAS!**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas!**

saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Mar91, patymdn, andrea, Nitoca, Maryluna, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, Jade HSos, Katie D. B , liduvina, ELIZABETH, PoliFP13, LUNA, nicomartin, Lizdayana e invitados.

*** Pueden encontrar el grupo de FB en mi perfil.**


	15. CAPÍTULO 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di **_NO_** al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo quince_****. **Directo a mi corazón.

**Edward**

El abrazo de Bella me tomó por sorpresa y me aturdió antes de ser capaz de rodearla de la misma manera. Tenerla en mis brazos me permitió para disfrutar el olor de su cabello, de su perfume y de su simple acción de alegría al verme.

Habían pasado semanas desde que no me sentí en calma y semanas desde que comprendí con su distancia que no me veía como lo hacía con ella.

"Creí que no ibas a volver" expresó, separándose lentamente, pero sin alejarse mucho.

"Solo he estado ocupado" mentí.

Su rostro se suavizó, aunque sonrió irónicamente. "Tu amigo me hizo creer que no volverías".

Rasqué la parte de atrás de mi cuello porque ese era mi plan hasta que Emmett, junto a sus palabras retadoras, me convenció de no rendirme. De hacer un último y verdadero intento por acercarme a ella, sucediera lo que sucediera.

"Estoy seguro de que no lo hizo con mala intención" objeté ya que le debía a él estar ahí. "Emmett me aconsejó, más bien propuso, que te invitará a un club mañana por la noche. Sé que es tu día libre".

"¿Un club?" dudó, mirándome con desconcierto. "Tú no eres de esa clase de diversión".

Sonreí irónicamente y lo acepté. Emmett estaba loco, lo sabía, pero me convenció de acompañarlo a él y su novia. Me dijo que de esa manera no me sentiría presionado, me pareció una buena idea, pero ya no estaba seguro, sobre todo porque Bella me conocía.

"Es una salida entre amigos. ¿Qué dices?"

"Digo que me gustaría ir" respondió.

Las últimas semanas amargas que pasé herido de que ella me hubiese superado, y de que no tendría una segunda oportunidad, quedó a un lado cuando me sonrió hermosamente.

La noche siguiente me encontré con ella en la entrada del club. La respiración se me fue apenas la vi y me sentí un adolescente cuando tomó mi mano para mantenerse cerca. Incluso si ella no quería intentarlo de nuevo, podía vivir conservando su amistad.

Cuando la presenté oficialmente con Rosalie y Emmett, Rose me guiñó por lo que supuse que Emmett le había contado nuestra historia. Bebimos y conversamos de cosas triviales, dejando que mis amigos la conocieran y luego, cuando el lugar parecía estar en su mejor momento, me dejé arrastrar a la pista de baile por ella.

"Sigo siendo malo en el baile, Bella" obvié.

Sonrió, divertida por ello. "De acuerdo, entonces será como en los viejos tiempos".

"¿Hago el ridículo y luego…?" me quedé callado, sabiendo había sido inapropiado traer ese tipo de viejos recuerdos, aunque buenos, en ese momento.

Ella bajo la mirada tímidamente, como si también recordara los besos que me daba como premio de consolación después de motivarme a hacer algo que estaba fuera de mis capacidades.

"Necesito ir al baño primero, pero cuando regrese, bailaremos" sentenció.

Aproveché que se fue junto con Rosalie y apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos con vergüenza.

Ni siquiera pude disculparme de ser imprudente porque cuando volvió había recuperado su energía y entusiasmo. La seguí y me comprometí a quedarme callado para no arruinar mi única y última oportunidad.

Nos movimos entre la gente y luego ella empezó a moverse fácilmente al ritmo de la música, animándome a seguirla. Traté de hacerlo y copiar sus movimientos, pero la oscuridad, las luces y el ruido eran demasiado como para que lo disfrutara.

Conforme la noche avanzó, traté de no mirarla directamente porque el vestido negro lucia atrevido en ella y sus movimientos no me ayudaban mucho. Mi poca cordura se tambaleó más cuando la música se volvió más seductora. Estaba luchando mucho ante su cercanía, porque sin importarme el riesgo, deseaba tomarla de la cintura y besarla hasta la locura.

Cuando la música se volvió suave pensé que había ganado, pero bajé la guardia demasiado pronto. En un segundo, ella se había puesto de puntitas y había llevado sus labios cerca a mi oreja.

"Edward, ¿podemos irnos?" su voz envió una gran reacción por todo mi cuerpo.

Me separé de ella y observé sus enormes ojos, expectantes y oscuros.

"¿Qué?" tartamudeé estúpidamente, pensando que había perdido la cordura.

Ella se puso de puntitas otra vez y su respiración calentó mi piel, haciéndome tragar saliva.

"Cielos, Edward. Te he extrañado y te quiero" sus palabras fueron directo a mi corazón. "Quiero estar contigo está noche".

La miré y supe que no tenía escapatoria, ella me había apuntado y disparado.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Un giro inesperado, uh?**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Mar91, patymdn, andrea, Nitoca, Maryluna, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, Jade HSos, Katie D. B, liduvina, ELIZABETH, PoliFP13, LUNA, nicomartin, Lizdayana, bbluelilas e invitados.

***Únete al grupo de Fb: **LoreStewart's stories (Enlace en perfil)


	16. CAPÍTULO 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di **_NO_** al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo dieciséis_****. **Palabras

**Bella**

_Un momento antes._

Rosalie me miró especulativamente mientras nos deteníamos frente al espejo del baño.

"¿Edward dijo algo malo?"

"No, está siendo simplemente él… dulce y cuidadoso" suspiré.

"¿Eso es malo?" interrogó, elevando una ceja sin comprender. "Pareces un poco afectada por ello".

"Estoy afectada, pero no por ello" acepté con una sonrisa ligera. "Edward ha crecido y madurado, pero sigue siendo tan bueno conmigo como antes. No pensé que volvería a verlo, aunque en el fondo lo deseaba. Ahora que sucedió, he recuperado mis sentimientos hacia él" suspiré, mirándome contrariada desde mi reflejo, "sé que no le soy indiferente, pero no sé si de la misma manera. No sé qué hacer, Rosalie…"

"Entiendo que estés temerosa, sobre todo por cómo resultó la primera vez, pero deberías saber que nunca lo he visto mirar a nadie como cuando te mira a ti" expresó con una sonrisa amigable.

"¿Crees que debo arriesgarme?" tartamudeé con esperanza.

Años atrás no hubiese estado tan preocupada, tampoco le daría tantas vueltas al asunto, pero parte de mi confianza se había ido después de mi matrimonio.

"No creo que sea un riesgo, porque estoy bastante segura de que lo suyo es bastante reciproco" respondió.

Suspiré más calmada y sonreí porque la respuesta de Rosalie me había dado la confianza que creí perdida.

"Supongo que daré el primer paso, otra vez" declaré.

"¿De verdad?" cuestionó interesada.

"Algo así, la verdad es que no fue inesperado" me encogí de hombros. "Fuimos amigos por un largo tiempo, pero sus acciones, a pesar de su timidez, me daban a entender que él también sentía algo más por mí así que un día simplemente confesé mis sentimientos".

Mientras volvíamos a la pista, miré a Edward y sentí como si las partes rotas de mi corazón empezaran a moverse para volver a su forma original. Y una vez que estuve frente a él, empezó a latir como si estuviese conduciendo a máxima velocidad.

Vi a Rosalie guiñarme un ojo mientras se iba con su prometido, pero luego me centré en Edward. No quería ser impulsiva como en mi adolescencia, pero cuando estuve tan cerca de él mi cuerpo empezó a vibrar con ansiedad. Quería sentirlo lo más cerca posible de mí, poder demostrarle que mis sentimientos por él no solo eran los mismos que años atrás, sino que, podría jurar, se habían intensificado.

Cuando se lo dije, sus ojos verdes me miraron con asombro y luego se oscurecieron cuando se lo repetí. Mi conciencia estaba nublada, pero fui capaz de apreciar que quería lo mismo. Ni siquiera nos molestamos por despedirnos de su amigo y Rosalie antes de que manejara hacia su departamento.

Tan pronto como estuvimos en el interior, lo empujé hacia la pared y lo besé con fuerza. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó a su habitación, dejando besos lentos y placenteros por mi cuello para luego descender sobre la piel libre de mi escote.

Cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra dirigiéndose al cierre de mi vestido, lo detuve para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos. No me sorprendió ver que su mirada estaba en llamas, lo que me sorprendió fue encontrar calidez y cariño en el modo en que me miraba.

Él sentía lo mismo por mí, aún estaba en su corazón.

Y no existían palabras para explicar mi felicidad.

* * *

**Lamento actualizar hasta ahora, pero las fiestas familiares se han extendido para mí. **

**Espero que hayan entendido mejor la actitud de Bella al final del último capítulo. Ahora solo nos queda esperar a leer lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Mar91, patymdn, andrea, Nitoca, Maryluna, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, Jade HSos, Katie D. B, liduvina, ELIZABETH, PoliFP13, LUNA, nicomartin, Lizdayana, bbluelilas e invitados.

***Únete al grupo de Fb: **LoreStewart's stories (Enlace en perfil)


	17. CAPÍTULO 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di _**NO** _al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo diecisiete. _**Extrañé tu voz.

**Edward**

Cuando abrí los ojos y palmeé a mi lado mi respiración se detuvo, Bella no estaba ahí. Me puse de pie en un salto, pensando que se la noche anterior fue un sueño a pesar de que su olor característico inundaba mi habitación.

Fue hasta que llegué en la sala cuando mi respiración se reestableció. Bella estaba en mi sillón cercano a la ventana mirando como llovía afuera. Me moví dudoso y aterrado hacia ella, seguro de que algo estaba mal.

"¿Bella?"

Sin girarse hacia mí, bebió algún contenido que tenía en una taza.

Me moví un poco más lento, suponiendo que se había arrepentido de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

"Aquel día, cuando terminamos, estuve a punto de ir a buscarte" arrastró las palabras en voz baja. "No lo hice porque en el fondo sabía que aun éramos jóvenes y nos faltaba mucho para crecer".

Me senté a su lado y tomé su mano. "También quise volver hacia ti, pero luego estaba el asunto de la distancia por la universidad. Uno de los dos habría cambiado sus planes y eso haría infeliz a esa persona".

"Lo sé" asintió y apretó mi mano de vuelta. "Realmente extrañé tu voz".

"También te extrañé" suspiré, inclinándome hacia ella para besarla suavemente.

Por mucho tiempo deseé escuchar sus pasos a mi alrededor, escuchar su risa y su mirada de alegría y, estuve desesperado por volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Sentí su sonrisa extendiéndose y su melancolía irse.

"Entonces…" dudó.

La miré con una sonrisa. "Entonces ahora quiero saber cuál es tu actual comida favorita y saber cuál es la banda más reciente que has descubierto".

"De acuerdo, pero primero quiero que me respondas algo" dejó la taza a un lado y se sentó sobre mi regazo, para mirarme fijamente. "¿Aún me quieres como cuando teníamos diecisiete?"

Entendía sus dudas, pero me sorprendía que no lo supiera ya. Presioné mi frente sobre la suya y busqué su mirada, apreciando su hermoso café chocolate.

"Creo que solo ha crecido desde eso" hablé con honestidad.

"Lo mismo para mí" sonrió abiertamente, acariciando mi mejilla con ternura.

* * *

**Disculpen por no actualizar antes, pero FF no me dejaba subir archivos hasta hoy :(**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Mención especial a quienes han dejado comentario 3**

saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Mar91, patymdn, andrea, Nitoca, Maryluna, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, Jade HSos, Katie D. B, liduvina, ELIZABETH, PoliFP13, LUNA, nicomartin, Lizdayana, bbluelilas e invitados.

***Únete al grupo de Fb: **LoreStewart's stories (Enlace en perfil)


	18. CAPÍTULO 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di NO al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo dieciocho_****. Seattle.**

**Bella**

Desperté y me giré sobre la cama, mirando hacia Edward.

Cada mañana, pensaba en todo lo que pasamos y en cómo crecimos sin perder nuestra esencia al estar juntos. No podía dejar de agradecer lo suficiente por poder mostrarle cómo me sentía, de lo enamorada que estaba de él y como, pasará lo que pasará, lucharía por lo nuestro.

También agradecía haber tomado el puesto de mesera, porque verlo cruzar por la puerta del bar fue lo que reinició todo. ¿Quién diría que, a pesar del tiempo, él seguía siendo el único para mí?

"¿En qué piensas?"

Elevé mi mirada hacia los hermosos ojos de Edward y le sonreí.

"En ti y en mí, en que ha pasado un tiempo desde que todo se sintió realmente bien como ahora" dije.

"Me alegro de ser parte de tus pensamientos" susurró antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos, atrayéndome a su pecho en el proceso.

La siguiente vez que desperté fue para la hora de desayunar. Edward se levantó para tomar un baño e irse al trabajo, aunque primero desayunamos juntos antes de que él se fuese a trabajar. Poco tiempo después me llamaron de una empresa en donde había mandado una solicitud de empleo, pero tener un negocio propio solo es una pequeña parte de la experiencia que necesitan.

Aún conservaba mi trabajo como mesera, pero eso no era lo que quería para siempre.

Edward me motivó a seguir intentándolo cuando me recogió para llevarme al trabajo. Me dijo que Seattle era demasiado grande y yo demasiado valiosa. Sus palabras me ayudaron un poco, pero no lo suficiente para calmar la frustración que tenía al no ser capaz de conseguir un trabajo en mi área durante muchos meses.

Los días no mejoraron porque mi abogado me llamó días después y me informó que Mike quería hablar conmigo. No sabía lo que él quería, aunque sabía que no lo quería ver ahora que estaba volviendo a ser como antes. Que era feliz con Edward.

No, no quería que nada afectará nuestra felicidad.

"Mis padres saben que estamos saliendo y quieren verte" miré hacia Edward, vacilantemente. "No quiero presionarte, sin embargo, este fin de semana harán una fiesta con muchos amigos y viejos clientes, creo que sería una ocasión perfecta para que no solo se centren en nosotros".

"Recuerdo a tu familia Edward, no es tan mala" comenté. "Pero si acepto, tu tendrás que presentarte frente a mi padre también".

La sonrisa de Edward fue grande cuando asintió. "Es un trato".

Quería ver a sus padres, tenía buenos recuerdos de su parte, pero eso no evitó que me mordiera el labio y le mirara dudosa.

"¿Tu familia no tendrá malos recuerdos sobre mí?"

Él beso mi frente, sonriéndome tranquilizadoramente.

"Ellos saben que éramos adolescentes. Estaremos bien".

Le sonreí al escuchar la seguridad en su voz y lo besé suavemente.

"De acuerdo, entonces tenemos un trato".

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Normalmente se me complica responder, pero de verdad, significan mucho.**

**Gracias a quienes han dejado comentarios:**

saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Mar91, patymdn, andrea, Nitoca, Maryluna, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, Jade HSos, Katie D. B, liduvina, ELIZABETH, PoliFP13, LUNA, nicomartin, Lizdayana, bbluelilas e invitados.

***Únete al grupo de Fb: **LoreStewart's stories (Enlace en perfil)


	19. CAPÍTULO 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di **_NO_** al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo diecinueve_****. Estoy diciendo**

**Edward**

El amor llegó sorprendiéndome, dejando solo el mal recuerdo de las lágrimas de Bella años atrás mientras me iba.

¿Las cosas hubieran sido mejor si hubiésemos luchado una vez más? Probablemente no.

Tal vez, ahora no tuviésemos una segunda oportunidad.

"Estás preciosa" expresé, sonriéndole a mi novia al recogerla en la puerta de su casa. "Esta noche no podré dejar de mirarte".

"Eres demasiado dulce, Edward, pero… ¿solo está noche?"

Su mirada era risueña cuando me incliné a su altura y le di un beso.

Aunque ella tenía bastante razón; solo tenía ojos para ella la mayoría del tiempo. Incluso cuando cerraba los ojos, ella y sus ojos brillantes ocupaban mis pensamientos.

¿Esa era una razón para saber que la amaba? Para mí, sí. Incluso dañado por las abrumadoras sensaciones de estar con ella, sabía que no estaba confundiendo los términos: no era un gran cariño ni el recuerdo del clásico amor adolescente; se trataba de un amor maduro y real, sólido y perseverante.

La única razón por la que mantenía mi boca cerrada al respecto era porque no sabía si ella estaba lista para escucharlo. Naturalmente, se lo demostraba con cada acción y presentía que ella lo sabía. También sabía, que en algún momento podría gritarlo.

"¿Estás lista?" le pregunté.

"Todo lo que puedo estar".

"Cariño, no tienes que estar nerviosa. Confía en mí, todo estará bien" dije.

Ella soltó un resoplido, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Confió en ti, Edward, son nervios naturales de encontrarme con tus padres. No me sueltes y estaré bien".

Tomé su mano y la apreté.

"No tienes que pedírmelo".

Se relajó ante mi toque y nos dirigimos a la casa de mis padres. Ellos nos recibieron en la entrada con un saludo corto porque había más invitados esperando a saludarlos. Aprovechando aquello, Bella y yo recorrimos la casa como cuando adolescentes hasta que mi madre nos avisó que iban a servir la cena.

Mis padres intentaron ponerse al corriente sobre la vida de Bella, ellos sabían sobre su divorcio y no tocaron el tema, sin embargo, le preguntaron sobre otras cosas. A mis padres no les interesaba preguntar sobre su empleo o ganancias mensuales, ellos solo querían ver como había madurado con los años por la manera en que respondería.

Luego, para quitarle la presión de ser el foco de atención, mis padres le confesaron sobre cómo cambiaron sus propias vidas desde que Alice y yo abandonamos el nido. Mi hermana y ella solían conversar mucho anteriormente a pesar de sus gustos diferentes, y por la manera en que ellas sonreían, sabía que pronto lograrían congeniar de nuevo.

"Tengo que ir al baño" murmuró Bella de pronto poniéndose de pie, minutos después de que mis padres dieron el brindis de agradecimiento a los presentes.

La observé más pálida de lo normal por lo que me disculpé con todos y la seguí de cerca. Cuando ella salió del baño, la miré fijamente, viendo su palidez y ansiedad.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, es solo que… ¿crees que podamos irnos?"

Elevé una ceja porque presentí que estaba ocultándome algo.

"Te lo explicaré en el camino, ahora necesito…"

"Isabella".

Ambos miramos hacia la misma dirección, al hombre de traje azul que estaba de brazos cruzados, mirándola con la mandíbula tensa. Me puse rígido ante su desagradable actitud con mi novia y no ayudó que Bella lo mirara con los ojos abiertos de familiaridad.

El hombre alejó su mirada de ella tan pronto cómo me vio siendo sobreprotector y se centró en mi con una mirada inexpresiva. Él levantó la mano con formalidad y la tomé con una ceja fruncida.

"Él es…" Bella inició, pero el hombre la interrumpió.

"Michael Newton, su ex esposo".

* * *

**Antes de que piensen mucho en el encuentro con Michael, no olviden que está no es una historia dramática. **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Como siempre, normalmente se me complica responder RR, pero de verdad, significan mucho.**

**Gracias a quienes han dejado comentarios:**

saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Mar91, patymdn, andrea, Nitoca, Maryluna, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, Jade HSos, Katie D. B, liduvina, ELIZABETH, PoliFP13, LUNA, nicomartin, Lizdayana, bbluelilas e invitados.

***Únete al grupo de Fb: **LoreStewart's stories (Enlace en perfil)


	20. CAPÍTULO 20

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di NO al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo veinte_****. Un poco más.**

**Bella**

Mi cabeza giró en dirección hacia Edward cuando Michael se presentó e instintivamente busqué su mano.

"Edward Cullen" él miró a mi ex esposo y se presentó, luego se giró hacia mí, mirándome comprensivamente. "¿Quieres que nos vayamos?"

Asentí, necesitando alejarme de Michael antes de seguir somatizando mis sentimientos al tenerlo tan cerca.

"Ahora entiendo porque no has querido verme, porque volviste a Seattle. Mis padres tenían razón en esto, no te fuiste por nada… tenías a otro".

Edward y yo habíamos avanzado unos pasos, pero me detuve. Las palabras de Michael no me vulneraron, pero sí me irritaron, porque de nuevo él creía que tenía razón y que era una víctima.

Estaba por responder cuando Esme y Carlisle llegaron a nuestro lado, preguntando si había algún problema al sentir el ambiente tenso.

"Señores, no hay ningún problema, solo estoy cruzando unas palabras con mi ex mujer" Michael respondió mirándome tensamente.

Edward fortaleció su agarre a mi cintura y negó hacia sus padres.

Los padres de Michael no tardaron en aparecer, mirándome con sorpresa, como si esperaban no volverme a ver.

"Sí, Michael y yo estábamos por cruzar unas palabras" dije, sintiéndome cansada y valiente, sintiendo que tenía que proteger mi presente de mi pasado. "¿Vamos afuera?"

"Bella no…"

Miré a Edward con media sonrisa.

"Es necesario. Confía en mí".

Lo era, quería creer que era la última charla que necesitaba para dejar atrás la culpa que me tenía.

Él me dejó ir no sin lanzar una mirada fría al hombre con quien estuve casada como una advertencia de que no estaba sola.

Michael me siguió al jardín de la casa y se paró frente a mí con un aire de superioridad. "Ahora entiendo porque me pediste el divorcio".

"No, no entiendes nada" dije, mirándolo desafiantemente. "Michael, me divorcié porque intentaste convertirme en alguien quien no era, me disté lo que creías que quería, pero no era así. Me hiciste infeliz y triste, y aunque yo lo permití, no lo haré de nuevo. Así que te pido que entiendas que no te quiero en mi vida. No quiero verte nunca más, quiero ser feliz" declaré con seguridad a pesar del nudo formándose en mi garganta.

Mi suplica probablemente quedaría en su olvido, pero para mí, le había hecho frente a un pasado que no valía la pena recordar con negatividad. No iba a olvidar mi matrimonio con Michael, pero sí iba a aprender de mis errores.

"¿Crees que vas a ser feliz con él?" preguntó, demostrándome que herí su ego al declarar que lo quería fuera de mi vida.

"Ya lo soy, Michael".

Regresé al interior de la casa buscando a Edward, dejando a Michael con las palabras en la boca. Una vez que lo encontré junto a sus padres, les sonreí ligeramente para que comprendieran que todo estaba bien. Ellos nos dejaron a solas y yo me acerqué a él.

"Todo está bien, Edward" manifesté, besándolo ligeramente. "Necesitaba cerrar ese ciclo".

"Lo sé" él besó el torso de mi mano con cariño y luego me dio media sonrisa. "¿Funcionó?"

Asentí, sentándome a su lado. "Sí, ahora puedo decirte que, aunque llevamos poco tiempo juntos, sé que te amo".

Pasó un poco de tiempo antes de que sus labios aprisionaran los míos. "Y yo te amo a ti".

Mi corazón solo pudo inflarse un poco más ante sus palabras.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Como siempre, normalmente se me complica responder RR, pero de verdad, significan mucho.**

**Gracias a quienes han dejado comentarios:**

saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Mar91, patymdn, andrea, Nitoca, Maryluna, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, Jade HSos, Katie D. B, liduvina, ELIZABETH, PoliFP13, LUNA, nicomartin, Lizdayana, bbluelilas e invitados.

***Únete al grupo de Fb: **LoreStewart's stories (Enlace en perfil)


	21. CAPÍTULO 21

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di NO al plagio.

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiuno**. Perfecta.

**Edward**

Bella y yo estuvimos unos minutos más, diciéndonos lo mucho que nos amábamos mientras nos mirabamos y sonreíamos, esto duró hasta que me preguntó porque Michael y sus padres estaban ahí. Cuando bufé y le dije la razón, su mirada se volvió desconcertada. Ella cruzó la casa hasta encontrar a mis padres y empezó a balbucear disculpas. Ambos la miraron y mi padre espero a que guardara silencio para colocar sus manos en los hombros de Bella.

"No nos hacen falta clientes, Bella" mi padre objetó, ante la angustia de mi novia. "Y podemos encontrarlos en otro lugar, sin embargo, no sucede lo mismo con la felicidad de mi hijo".

Los hombros de Bella caen, mi madre asiente y mi padre me palmea la espalda antes de desaparecer con mi madre.

"Solo acéptalo" le dije con diversión. "De nuevo, eres parte de mi familia".

"Una bella y dulce familia" suspiró.

"Sí y esta vez no renunciaré a ti".

Tomé su mano y volvimos para disfrutar el resto de la cena cuando me aseguró que se sentía mejor, que se sintió mal antes porque había visto a Michael y había intentado no alterarse. Al final de la noche, cuando todos se habían ido nos sentamos en el césped, ella entre mis brazos, escuchando nuestra canción favorita.

Cuando estamos de nuevo frente a mis padres, mi madre me pide un momento para conversar con Bella, dejándome con mi padre.

"Encontraste a una mujer fuerte" me comentó mi padre. "¿Cuáles son tus planes?"

"Es la más fuerte que he conocido, ella tiene sueños y espero algún día poder compartir más que una casa con ella" hablé con seguridad, porque sabía que nuestro amor no solo se centraba en mantener los secretos del otro.

"Las cosas no siempre van a ser perfectas".

"Lo sé. Antes éramos bastante jóvenes, aún lo somos, solo que esta vez estaremos bien juntos".

Mi padre me sonrió con aceptación y brindó por mis palabras. Poco después Bella y mi madre volvieron con nosotros. Bella y yo nos despedimos y la llevé a su departamento.

"Te amo" susurré por debajo de mi respiración.

Me besó suave y lentamente antes de que empezáramos el recorrido hacia su habitación.

"Te amo mucho y veo un brillante futuro para nosotros".

Le sonreí.

"¿Ya te dije que estás perfecta esta noche?"

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. **

**Gracias a quienes han dejado comentarios:**

saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Mar91, patymdn, andrea, Nitoca, Maryluna, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, Jade HSos, Katie D. B, liduvina, ELIZABETH, PoliFP13, LUNA, nicomartin, Lizdayana, bbluelilas e invitados.

***Únete al grupo de Fb: **LoreStewart's stories (Enlace en perfil)


	22. CAPÍTULO 22

Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di **NO **al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo veintidós_**. Debido a ti.

**Bella**

Sentí un pequeño escalofrío en mi interior cuando una caja llegó por correo a mi puerta y cuando vi el remitente, mi respiración se atascó. Solo empeoró cuando noté el contenido. Todo giró dentro de mi cabeza antes de que fuera capaz de tomar el teléfono y marcarle directamente a Michael, rompiendo mi propia promesa de sacarlo de mi vida.

"¿De qué se trata esto, Michael?" bramé.

"Supongo que te han llegado tus pertenencias" habló con voz contenida. "Te había querido ver para dártelas, pero ya que fuiste muy clara al respecto, te las he envidado por correo".

"¿Mis pertenencias? ¡Esto no es mío!"

"Lo es, Isabella. Son joyas que te compré, a mí no me sirven y cuando me vuelva a casar dudo de que mi esposa las quiera".

"No las quiero" discutí, tercamente.

"Tampoco yo. Si no las necesitas, haz lo que quieras con ellas. Sé que no quisiste nada cuando nos divorciamos y yo tampoco quiero nada que me recuerde a ti" su tono se escucha de aburrimiento. "Si eso es todo, tengo asuntos realmente importantes que atender".

Colgué la llamada y tomé asiento antes de poder darle un vistazo a la cantidad de joyería costosa que había dentro de la caja. Michael no era tonto como para enviar algo tan valioso de manera tan descuidad o eso creía, la verdad es que la apariencia de Michael me era actualmente desconocida.

"Supongo que esta es su manera para disculparse" reflexionó Edward cuando se lo conté.

"Lo dudo" suspiré. "¿Qué haré con todas las joyas?"

"Estoy seguro de que pronto lo sabrás"

Bufé con exasperación, pero tomé mi bolso y lo seguí en dirección a su auto.

"Lo siento, no quiero hacer un drama de esto, pero… no tiene sentido".

"Tal vez, él te escuchó, a su manera, pero lo hizo y esta es la manera en que te lo dice".

"No es un mensaje muy claro, pero me gusta tu modo de pensar. No vale la pena mortificarme y encontrar una razón para lo que hizo, es solo es joyería para él y para mí, no tiene ningún valor emocional. Simplemente no quiero tener nada que me recuerdo al pasado".

"De nuevo, estoy seguro de que algo se te ocurrirá".

Tomé su brazo y me puse de puntitas para besar su mejilla.

"Gracias por escucharme. Por cierto, no estés nervioso por el encuentro con mi padre".

"No puedes culparme por estarlo, puede pasar años, pero él recordará que te hice daño".

"Ambos nos lo hicimos, aunque fuimos lo suficientemente listos para detenernos. Era lo correcto en ese momento, de no haberlo hecho… no tendríamos lo que tenemos ahora" le dije.

Su nerviosismo no desapareció pronto por lo que fue vacilante cuando mi padre nos abrió la puerta y nos invitó a entrar. Nos sentamos y le conté a mi padre sobre nuestro reencuentro, sobre nuestras compras en navidad y sobre ver a Michael la semana pasada, realzando que Edward me dio la fuerza y confianza para enfrentarlo.

"Podrías haberlo enfrentado sin que estuviera ahí. Tú eres increíble" me susurra mi novio, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que mi padre y madrasta lo escuchen.

"Lo sé, ahora lo sé, pero me gusta tenerte cuando te necesito".

Me sonrojó, aunque también sonrió porque veo a mi padre y sé que él no nos está mirando como la pareja problemática de adolescentes que solíamos ser, sino que nos mira como la pareja adulta y madura que somos en el presente. Antes de que lleguemos al comedor, nos dice que está feliz por nosotros y eso es todo lo que Edward necesita para sonreír.

Unos días después, Esme y Carlisle nos invitan a comer y me quedó conversando con Esme en la sala mientras Edward y su padre luchan para encender la parrilla.

"Hemos hablado sobre muchas cosas, pero no hemos conversando sobre… cuando Edward y yo salíamos en el instituto. Sé que compliqué mucho la vida de Edward y que en algún momento lo hice sufrir".

Esme me sonrió comprensivamente.

"Eran inexpertos en cuestión de relaciones".

"¿No me odias por eso?" inquirí con cautela.

"Te contaré algo" me sonrió ligeramente. "Cuando Edward nació nuestro negocio apenas tenía algunos clientes, pero para cuando Alice nació ya teníamos una base sólida. Sin embargo, Alice solía enfermarse mucho los primeros meses y tomé la decisión, con Carlisle, de que me quedaría en casa por un tiempo" la escuché atentamente, preguntándome a donde iba todo. "Aunque teníamos empleados para ese momento, Carlisle empezó a trabajar más tiempo y sentí que nuestra relación quedó a un lado. A pesar de que volví a trabajar, Carlisle siguió dándole prioridad al trabajo así que un día simplemente me cansé".

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Le dije a Carlisle que a pesar de que nuestra familia y trabajo era importante, también lo era nuestra relación. Le pedí un tiempo y que volviera si pensaba lo mismo" dejé salir un sonido de sorpresa causándole una leve sonrisa. "Tal vez mi hijo sufrió, pero tú también, además sé que no fue a propósito. A veces, una separación es lo mejor".

Si aún sentía un poco de temor de que lo nuestro no funcionara como antes, la conversación con Esme me dio la confianza que necesitaba.

Unos días después mientras buscaba empleo llegué a la parte de ventas del periódico, fue cuando los pensamientos tomaron un rumbo diferente. Tenía mucho que pensar y planear, pero para cuando Edward llegó por mi esa noche, corrí hacia él y lo abracé mientras sonreía extensamente.

"¡Ya sé que quiero hacer con todas esas joyas!" canté.

* * *

**Y aquí estoy con el penúltimo capítulo de esta pequeña historia, escríbanme sus comentarios.**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!**

**Gracias a quienes han dejado comentarios:**

saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Mar91, patymdn, andrea, Nitoca, Maryluna, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, Jade HSos, Katie D. B, liduvina, ELIZABETH, PoliFP13, LUNA, nicomartin, Lizdayana, bbluelilas e invitados.

***Únete al grupo de Fb: **LoreStewart's stories (Enlace en perfil)


	23. CAPÍTULO 23

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es una locura de mi extraña imaginación. Prohíbo la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento. Di **NO** al plagio.

* * *

**_Capítulo veintitrés._**

**Edward**

"Es hora de despertar" escuché la voz de Bella llamándome desde algún lugar, destilando entusiasmo y nerviosismo, lo que me llevan a preguntarme si he olvidado algo. "¡Amor, despierta!"

Abrí un ojo y le sonreí. Llevamos casi tres meses viviendo juntos, pero nunca me cansaría de despertar en su lado o dar por hecho algo sobre nosotros.

"Estoy despierto" hablé, aclarando mi voz e intentando sentarme. "¿Qué día es hoy?"

"¡Hoy es la inauguración!" Bella dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante mi intento de broma.

Sonreí, besando su frente con orgullo. Cuando me comunicó que vendería las joyas para empezar su propio negocio, me aseguré de apoyarla. Después de conseguir el efectivo pasamos días buscando un lugar apropiado para su nueva cafetería.

Era el negocio que ella quería y podía ser similar al primero que tuvo, pero esta vez sería diferente.

Mi familia y yo fuimos cautelosos al intervenir, sobre todo porque no queríamos que Bella sintiera que queríamos manejar negocio y con ello su vida. En fin, un conocido tenía un pequeño establecimiento libre y se lo comuniqué. Estuvo seria cuando recorrimos el lugar hasta que pudo aceptar que era una buena oportunidad. Aun así, me hizo prometerle que no le ocultaría nada más y que me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no intentaba repetir los pasos de los Newton.

Así que, con ayuda de la familia, cuatro meses después, llegó el día de la inauguración de su cafetería.

"¿Bella?" llamé su atención.

"Dime" me miró expectante.

Sosteniéndola entre mis brazos, pensando en lo especial del día, descubrí a veces nunca era demasiado tarde y que a veces no había mejores oportunidades. Bella y yo estábamos juntos, teniendo nuestra segunda oportunidad así que... ¿qué estaba esperando?

Con mi corazón latiendo rápidamente, giré mi cuerpo y abrí el cajón de noche que me pertenecía. Cuando me volví de nuevo hacia ella, vi que siempre estaría en mi vida y que ese momento era más que ideal y apreciado que cualquiera que pudiera haber planeado.

"A veces, no todo puede volver y, sin embargo, aquí estamos una vez más. Una y otra vez más, te daré todo de mí, todo lo que tengo porque estoy con quien quiero estar: contigo" abrí la caja y elevé el anillo de compromiso entre mis dedos, colocándolo a la altura de sus ojos vidriosos por la emoción. "Tienes mi corazón una vez más, ¿quieres cuidarlo por el resto de nuestros días?"

Ella chilló y brincó por toda la cama antes de tirarse sobre mí para besarme y mirarme directamente. "Sí, sí y, una vez más, sí".

* * *

**Este fue el último capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Como dije, es algo más ligero y fácil de leer. Fue un gusto compartir esto con varias de ustedes y espero que les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca. ¡Gracias! **

**¡Nos leemos en mis otras historias!**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!**

**Gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios a lo largo de esta historia:**

saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Mar91, patymdn, andrea, Nitoca, Maryluna, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, Jade HSos, Katie D. B, liduvina, ELIZABETH, PoliFP13, LUNA, nicomartin, Lizdayana, bbluelilas e invitados.

***Únete al grupo de Fb: **LoreStewart's stories (Enlace en perfil)


End file.
